


lying next to you

by angellwings



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Banter, Brettsey Deserves Happiness, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love, Reunions, Romance, Short One Shot, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: One corner of his mouth tugs upward as he registers the head tucked into the crook of his neck and the soft hairs caught in his stubble. He angles his chin down to confirm what he already knows.Sylvie Brett.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 50
Kudos: 203





	lying next to you

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just a short hopeful glimpse into our not-so-distant future. Hope you like it!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> xoxo

_******_

_“Everybody's talking 'bout heaven,_

_Like they just can't wait to go,_

_Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful._

_Lying next to you,_

_In this bed with you,_

_I ain't convinced._

_'Cause I don't know how, I don't know how heaven,_

_Could be better than this.”_

_-“Heaven” by Kane Brown_

_******_

He feels the first pull of consciousness, recognizing that he’s not in his room at Severide’s. His eyes focus on the sliver of sunlight peeking under the crack of a closed door and then follow the cream colored moldings to lavender walls. The walls are familiar, sure, but even more familiar is the fragrance that he catches a whiff of as he pulls in a yawning breath.

A mix of florals with a hint of almond. Fresh. Earthy. Soothing.

One corner of his mouth tugs upward as he registers the head tucked into the crook of his neck and the soft hairs caught in his stubble. He angles his chin down to confirm what he already knows.

 _Sylvie Brett_.

This foreign but welcoming place is _her_ place. Her bedroom and her bed, to be exact.

Where he spent the night. The entire night.

And it actually happened. It wasn’t a dream or an illusion. It was a night full of aching tenderness and more happiness than he honestly knew how to process and it was _real_.

To think he’d almost let himself fuck it up. 

She’d stunned him with her question that first night and he’d given her the only honest answer he could summon, but since then he’d gotten his ass in gear and sorted his shit out. He cleared out the cobwebs of the past and made as much room in his life for Sylvie as she could ever possibly want. She was too good for him and his life. There was no way in hell he could let her slip through his fingers. He’d never find anyone else who ever came close to her strength and kindness. Letting her get away was not an option.

He’d fight any and all of his personal demons for a mere _chance_ with her.

And now, they’d gotten everything out in the open. His past, her insecurities, their feelings for each other…

Last night was the beginning of a different kind of relationship for them both.

Call him foolish, but he’s pretty sure this one’s gonna stick. It’s entirely possible he’s going through his last series of relationship firsts _ever_. What an amazing thought. He wants it to be true more than he’s ever wanted anything.

Not that he’s getting ahead of himself.

He isn’t.

Definitely not.

One step at a fucking time, Casey.

Sylvie stirs against his side, nestling further into him. Her lips press into his throat, her nose nudges his jaw. One of her legs is tossed over one of his, tangling them together. Her bare shoulders peek above the blankets as they slope down, revealing even more creamy fair skin as her back is exposed.

His arms are wrapped securely around her, fastening her to him. Her skin pressed to his at every point.

He’s not big on words but the more time he spends with her the more of his old SAT vocabulary he remembers. 

This morning’s word?

 _Sublime_.

Holding her feels sublime. The way she seems to be perfectly molded to him is sublime. Laying in the peaceful quiet with her feels sublime. Waking up with her next to him is making him _sublimely_ happy.

You see? Sublime. The word of the morning and quite possibly the entire day.

He hears a groggy groan a moment before Sylvie’s hand trails up his abdomen and lands on his jaw, turning his face toward hers.

“Good morning,” she greets with a sleepy serene smile.

“Good morning,” he echoes. He leans in for a kiss but she blocks him by covering her lips with the bed sheet.

She lowers it just enough to speak clearly. “Not before we brush.”

He grins widely at her in surprised amusement. “Really?”

“I just got you into bed! It’s too soon to risk scaring you off with my morning breath.”

His hand reaches out and plucks the sheet away from her face, chucking quietly as he dips his brow to hers. “I run into burning buildings for a living. I’m not afraid of a little morning breath.”

“You also jump out of moving vehicles. Your judgement is suspect,” she fires back with a crooked smirk.

“Hey! I did that for you!” He says, trying to look offended.

Sylvie beams at him with bright flushed cheeks. “And finally he admits it! Out loud with words and everything!”

He narrows his eyes at her, trying not to laugh but unable to resist a mirthful grin. “That was a dirty trick.”

“No, _dirty_ was that thing you did with your tongue during round two—“

His laughter interrupts her and she lets out a surprised squeak as he rolls her underneath him in one swift movement. He hovers over her, arms bracing himself on either side of her head. “I’m more than happy to give you a repeat performance.”

A giddy giggle escapes her while she wraps her legs around his waist and grinds upward. Her heat presses against him and drags across his already half hard length. “Clearly,” she says with a playful wiggle of her brows.

He groans at the contact, reveling in not just the feel of her but the _sound_ of her as well. It has been a rough couple of weeks for both of them and at one point he worried he’d lost the privilege of ever hearing her laugh again. He’s eternally grateful for her kind heart and never ending supply of second chances. If she weren’t so forgiving and patient he wouldn’t be there in her bed, laughing and flirting.

Feeling suddenly contemplative and thankful, his eyes find hers and he lowers his head until he can place a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

His lips ghost over hers as he speaks. “I’ve missed you,” he confesses, swallowing down a lump in his throat.

Her eyes water, but her smile only glows more intensely. Slender fingers comb through his hair, back to front, and then frame his face. Her thumbs caress a lazy path across his cheekbones. 

“I’ve missed you too,” she replies, misty gaze connecting with his, before her eyes begin to twinkle teasingly. “And your _awful_ Australian accent.”

“It’s better than yours.”

“It’s cute that you think that, but very untrue—“

He covers her lips with his, cutting off her playful banter, and slants their mouths together in a deep intrusive kiss. She moans as her lips part and their tongues tangle together. Her arms wrap around his neck, using his shoulders as an anchor point she pulls herself closer to him. Every inch of her skin is pressed flush against his. He’s not being hyperbolic when he thinks nothing has ever felt so perfect. He means it.

 _She_ feels perfect against him in a way no one ever has before. It’s entirely new and he’s very quickly becoming obsessed.

Sylvie pulls back from his lips and trails a brand of kisses from his chin to the hinge of his jaw. She pauses and nibbles gently on his ear, speaking against the shell of it.

“Do you have anywhere you need to be today?” She asks.

“No,” he replies. Even if he did, he’d cancel it all just to stay wrapped up in her. “You?”

“No, that’s the one advantage of a post-pandemic world. When I’m off work I never _need_ to be anywhere,” she says, a coy smile playing across her kiss swollen lips. “I can stay in this bed _all day long_ if I want.”

“All day long?” He asks, quirking a brow and smirking crookedly.

She lifts one shoulder carelessly. “If you’re up for it.”

“Oh, trust me,” he replies, dipping his mouth back to hers and filching a quick kiss. “I’m up for it. I’m up for anything as long as it’s with you.”

Anything including a whole lifetime of lazy days off in this very bed. Or possibly a bed they pick out together. In a home they _both_ own.

Not that he’s getting ahead of himself.

He isn’t.

Definitely not.

But there’s nothing wrong with having an inkling — a vision — and all of his visions revolve around Sylvie Brett. He’s done fighting them. From here on out, he’s building his world around them and around her.

“I love you,” he says, pressing his forehead to hers

“I love you too.”

It’s not getting ahead of himself. Not this time. This time all of his _somedays_ are starting right now.

 _With her_.


End file.
